Persona 4 Episodes : Midnight Channel is Back !
by Aldi18
Summary: Midnight Channel datang lagi! Tapi sekarang bukan Taro Adachi yang mengontrol. Siapa ya yang menguasai Midnight Channel? Dan di episode ini, siapa ya yang bakal jadi korban? Penasaran? Baca saja ceritanya! (Note: Ini masih " Episode 1! ")


Halo!** Saya Aldi. Ini memang pertama kalinya saya nulis FanFict, jadi saya harap FanFict ini dapat menghibur anda/kamu. So, enjoy!**

**Episode: Midnight Channel is Back!**

**Title: The Leader Visit**

Friday, 11 April 2011

Junes Foodcourt

Junes. Pusat perbelanjaan paling besar dan paling ramai di Inaba. Mulai dari supermarket, toko elektronik, hingga foodcourt, semuanya pasti ramai. Sekarang, mari kita perhatikan Junes Foodcourt yang sedang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Beberapanya adalah anak-anak remaja dari SMA Yasogami High School, atau lebih tepatnya anggota Invesigation Team.

" Be-Benarkah!? Senpai gak salah dengar, nih!? " Teriak Rise saking senangnya. " Sumpah! Gue dengar langsung dari Nanako, kok! Gak mungkin salah! " Balas Yosuke dengan tidak kalah semangat. " Hore! Souji-senpai balik ke Inaba! Souji-senpai balik ke Inaba!~ " Teriak Rise dengan girang sambil melompat-lompat. Dengan tidak sengaja, kaki Rise yang masih melompat menendang meja disamping mereka.

(Duak!)" Woi! Kalo loncat hati-hati! Bisa jantungan gue denger suara meja ditendang gitu rupa, padahal gue lagi enak-enak dengar lagu! " Seru Yaoi( *Ditabok Kanji), maksud saya Kanji pada Rise. " Maaf Kanji... Tadi kesenangan.. Maafin ya..? " Rayu Rise kepada Kanji dengan Puppy Begging-nya ( Yang super cute.). Dengan harapan tidak terjadi mimisan karena Puppy begging-nya Rise pada Kanji, Kanji membalas " Urgh... Iya iya! Cepat hadap belakang, kalau gak gue keburu mimisan liat Puppy Begging-mu yang imut itu! ". " Oke! Makasih dah bilang Puppy Begging-ku imut! " Balas Rise dengan senyumnya yang dapat menggetarkan dunia itu ( Halah ).

" Eh, lu tadi bilang lagi dengar lagu. ... Eh!? Itu kan Headset gue! Kenapa malah lu yang pakai sih!? " Omel Yosuke ke Kanji yang sedang mencari tisu dikantungnya untuk membersihkan mimisan berkat senyuman Rise tadi. " Ya terserah gue, senpai! Kan senpai sering ngomong " All for one, and One for all! " di'situ '. Jadi satu headset ini untuk kita semua! 'Tul gak? " Jawab Kanji dengan sok bodoh ( Dieksekusi Kanji ) pada Yosuke. Dengan marah, Yosuke pun membalas " Ya maksud gue itu para Shadow-nya! Bukan Headset gue, dong! ". " Mau cari mati, senpai? " Kata Kanji dengan Evil Aura level 10 ( Halah ). Waktu mengangkat tangannya, secara tidak sengaja Kanji mencopot kabel Heaset dengan MP3 Player milik Yosuke, dan lagu kesukaan Kanji pun akhirnya ketahuan.

" YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! HORE!

SENANGNYA JADI YAOI, SERUNYA JADI YAOI

TIADA HARI TANPA YAOI

POKOKNYA HARUS YAOI! "

" Hey! Mati'in musiknya! Lu denger musik sampe volume berapa, sih!? " Teriak Yosuke sampai membuat Kanji takut ( Tumben Kanji takut.. ). " Sampai volume 99... ( Hah? Emangnya bisa? Ya udah, di bisa-bisakan aja deh..)" Balas Kanji dengan suara sekecil tikus mencericit ( Halah ). " Pfft.. Eh, Yosuke, itukan MP3 Player lu, kok bisa ada lagu begituan sih? Emang judul lagunya apa? Pfft.. " Goda Yukiko dengan menahan tawanya yang seperti orang gila itu ( *Di Fan Assault Yukiko ). Dengan blush dimukanya karena malu dan marah, Yosuke pun menjawab " Judulnya sih " Yaoi ", soal gimana bisa ada di MP3 Player gue, gue juga gak tau...". " Mau menyusul si Kanji menjadi Yaoi juga nih, Yos? " Chie pun menimpali dengan godaan pula. " AMIT-AMIT! Gue kagak sudi jadi Yaoi! Gue masih waras! Bukan seperti yang disitu itu! " Balas Yosuke sambil menunjuk Kanji yang sedari tadi mendengarkan apa yang diperbincangkan. Merasa dirinya dihina, Kanji Death Glare ke Yosuke sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya dan berkata " Senpai, ini sudah melebihi batas. Sekarang senpai siap-siap aja telpon tukang pijat buat memperbaiki punggung senpai yang retak akibat pukulan gue, yang kemungkinan besarnya tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi oleh tukang pijatnya. ". Merasa jiwanya terancam, Yosuke sembah sujud pada Kanji sambil berdoa agar dia dimaafkan Kanji sambil berkata " A-am-ampun... Gue g-ga be-bermak-maksud ka-kayak gitu... Am-ampun... ". " Santai, senpai! Gue cuman bercanda! " Kata Kanji dengan sedikit tawa kemenangan. " Be-benarkah? " Kata Yosuke dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari tanah. " Paling-paling, yang retak cuman tangan sama kaki senpai doang. " Jawab Kanji dengan licik. Belum ada aba-aba, Yosuke mempererat tali sepatunya dan mengambil jurus " Kaki Seribu " milik Chie ( Emang ada? ).

Naoto pun melihat secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Yosuke. Kertas itu dipungutnya dan dibaca.

" Sebelum aku mempersiapkan surat wasiatku, aku mau memberitahu bahwa Ketua akan datang besok pukul 10:00 pagi. "

" Hm.. Begitu rupanya.. " Gumam Naoto sambil meremas-remas kertas itu. Dia akan kembali lagi. Kupikir ini semua sudah berakhir. Akhirnya kau kembali untuk menepati janjimu, Souji-senpai, kata Naoto dalam hati. Memang sebenarnya dari dulu waktu pertama kali Naoto bertemu dengannya di Tatsumi Textiles, dia sudah merasa tertarik pada Souji. Yap, sebenarnya dia menyukai Souji. Sebenarnya dari dulu dia sudah ingin mengaku, tetapi dia tidak berani mengakui ini pada Souji.

Di kejauhan, ada seorang pemuda berkacamata memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. " Khu khu.. Jadi dia kembali besok.. " Kata pemuda, atau lebih tepatnya dibilang remaja itu.

Saturday, 12 April 2011

YasoInaba Station

" Aduh... kereta ' Big bro ' yang mana, ya? Kenapa lama sekali? " Kata Nanako pada dirinya sendiri. " Sabar, Nanako. Saudaramu tidak lama lagi pasti datang. " Jawab Dojima pada perkataan Nanako tadi. " Yah, semoga benar apa yang anda katakan, om. " Kata Yosuke ke Dojima sambil menggaruk belakang rambutnya. " Tafi, inhi ufah therlalhu lamha. Mafa thifak bifa lefih cefat, sih? " Kata Kanji sambil mengunyah Ramen Cup yang sengaja ia beli di Aiya untuk menunggu Souji. " Yekk! Telan dulu makananmu, baru ngomong! Dasar jorok! " Kata Chie dengan jijik pada Kanji. " Gulp.. Iya iya. Maaf, senpai. Terlalu bersemangat nih, nunggu Souji-senpai. Siapa tahu dapat oleh-oleh dari Tokyo. " Balas Kanji sambil menutup Cup Ramennya yang sudah habis itu. " Ya ampun, Kanji! Masak nungguin Souji cuman untuk dapat oleh-oleh!? " Goda Yukiko sambil melirik ke Kanji.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun tiba. Kereta jurusan Tokyo-Inaba mulai tampak dari kejauhan. " Akhirnya! Big bro datang! " Kata Nanako dengan senang. " Senpai akhirnya datang juga! " Kata Rise dengan tidak kalah semangat. Akhirnya, Souji-senpai. Kau datang, kata Naoto dalam hati. Akhirnya kereta itupun berhenti. Saat pintu gerbong dibuka, mereka melihat seorang remaja berambut abu-abu menyapa mereka.

" Hai. " Kata remaja itu.

Akhirnya...

Kau datang juga.

Ketua dari Investigation Team.

Sahabat terbaikku sepanjang masa.

Souji Seta.

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai! Yak, memang saya membuat pairing Souji x Naoto di FanFict ini. Juga satu hint, akan ada 2 OC di FanFict ini. Siapa ya, yang memata-matai Yosuke dkk di Junes? Bila mau tahu, silakan terus membaca FanFict ini! **

**Oke, Readers! By-**

Naoto: Eh eh eh... Kenapa lu malah beritau ke readers bahwa gue suka Souji!?

Aldi: Ya suka suka gue, gue kan authornya! Lu protes, gue delete lu dari FanFict ini!

Naoto: I-Iya iya. Maaf.

Teddie: TEDDIE MAU PROTES! Kenapa Teddie gak masuk dalam chapter 1!?

Aldi: Sabar, Ted. Gue juga belum tau lu bakal masuk ni FanFict kapan. Liat aja nanti.

Chie: Itu juga kabar para Persona kita gimana?

Aldi: Sabar. Paling chapter 3 mereka dah pada aktif, kok.

Kanji: Gue kok jadi kayak orang rakus di chapter 1, sih?

Aldi: Hais! Rame aja! Ya udah , para readers! Sebelum saya ditanyain macam-macam lagi sama Persona User kita, Saya katakan,

Terima Kasih! Plz Read&Review ya! 'Til Next Update! Bye!


End file.
